The present disclosure relates generally to the field of terrain awareness for aircraft. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that provide alerts regarding potentially dangerous terrain near an aircraft.
Terrain awareness systems monitor terrain near an aircraft and provide information regarding terrain of potential danger to the aircraft. For instance, such systems may compare an altitude of the aircraft to elevation of terrain near the aircraft and provide an indication of terrain that has a high enough elevation to be of potential concern to the pilot. However, it may be difficult for the pilot to discern from the presented information what terrain may be of most immediate concern. Thus, there is a need for a system that provides alerts in a manner that clearly presents to the pilot the terrain upon which the pilot should be most immediately focused.